


Mark Me

by orphan_account



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Biting, Bottom Damen, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent had a particularly sensitive neck, and Damen was more than happy to pleasure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

> I could call this "dumb Kings being in love" and it would be accurate.

Damen had Laurent draped over the couch in their chambers, pressed into the cushions like he was made to be there. Laurent gasped and moaned as Damen took him apart, kisses trailing down from his mouth to his neck, with expert flicks from Damen’s tongue to help him along.

“Mmmm,” Laurent hummed, nuzzling his face into Damen’s, leaning against his touch. Damen’s lips were warm and smooth against his neck, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. 

Damen hovered over one specific spot in the junction between Laurent’s neck and shoulder, sucking a small bruise into his skin. It made Laurent want to cry, forcing him to buck up into Damen’s warm body. “ _There._ Right there.” Laurent gasped.

Damen chuckled but continued with his ministrations. He licked around the patch of skin before enclosing his mouth around it fully and sucking with light pressure.

“More,” Laurent begged. “More- I want- Mark me, _please._ ”

Damen stopped, lifting his head to search for Laurent’s eyes. Laurent looked torn apart - his long blond hair frayed and displaced, his shirt half undone and his pants looking way too tight. He was utterly debauched, and Damen licked his lips at the thought of sinking into Laurent’s tight heat, chasing the pleasure of his own orgasm. 

He wanted to take Laurent quickly at first, pleasuring him with only his lips against his neck and the promise of more. He’d take the last of his clothes off slowly, peeling them from Laurent's soft skinned body, kissing wherever he could. He’d then take Laurent slowly, this time spreading his legs as far as they could go, taking him as far as he could.

Laurent whined, noticing Damen’s thoughtful eyes. 

“It’s going to bruise,” Damen said. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Laurent gasped. “Yes, I’m sure. Shut the fuck up and continue what you were doing.”

Damen chuckled again, dipping down to continue licking stripes up Laurent’s neck. Laurent started to get impatient at the lack of pressure, a constant string of words spilling from his ever loud mouth.

“Fucking hell- Damen, please… Please, I just want more. Harder. _Damianos._ ”

It was his full name that really got to Damen. Whenever Laurent said his full name in the midst of pleasure, Damen’s heart swelled about ten sizes. Beforehand, Laurent had only said his name out of hate and vengeance. Now, it’s full of love, and Damen couldn’t be happier. 

Damen’s fingers dug into the flesh of Laurent’s back. He held on tight as Laurent shuddered, bucking up into him once more. Damen felt drunk on Laurent’s sounds, continuing to bite and suck marks into his neck until Laurent seized, his mouth wide in a silent cry. Damen’s body bent with Laurent’s, clinging to him for dear life. 

When Damen pulled away to look at his handiwork, he was stunned. Laurent's pants receded as he came down, and Damen gave him a concerned look.

“What is it?” Laurent questioned, his gaze now sharp and focused.

“It’s uh…” Damen muttered. “It’s... very prominent.”

Laurent rubbed his bruised neck with his hand and sighed. “Let it be,” he said. “Everyone knows about us anyway. Now they’ll just know the exact details.”

“You know that intimacy is private in Akielos,” Damen drawled. He’s not angry - not really. He wanted everyone to know Laurent was his, but he didn’t want them knowing any details beyond that. Intimacy with Laurent was _his_ , and his alone. 

In Damen’s moment of weakness, Laurent flipped him around, pushing him down into the couch.

“What-”

“I want to fuck you,” Laurent said, a feral look in his eyes. “Will you let me?” Damen could feel Laurent harden again, firm in his pants.

Damen struggled to find words, so he just nodded dumbly, content to let Laurent pin his hands above his head. 

Although he’d never admit it to anyone but Laurent, Damen loved it when Laurent pinned him down and took control. It was Laurent letting go of himself in a different way, giving in to his _true_ inner desires. Laurent could be just as - if not more - dominating that what Damen could be. When Laurent wanted something, he _wanted_ something, and would stop at nothing to get it. 

Laurent took Damen’s mouth again as he savagely ripped his clothes from his body. Damen could hear the tearing sounds of his chiton being broken, but he could hardly care. Not when Laurent is pleasuring him so intensely. Damen gasped as his cock was freed, and Laurent gave it an experimental tug in return. Damen choked on air, suddenly unable to breathe with the feeling of Laurent on top of him. 

“Laurent-” Damen’s hand shot out to stop him. “I won’t last.” Watching Laurent fall apart the first time had more of an effect than he expected, and he was dangerously close to his own orgasm already.

Laurent nodded in understanding, reaching for the oil placed beside the couch. Damen can’t recover as fast as Laurent, so they usually try to drag his pleasure out for as long as they can. Right now, Damen felt like any sudden movement could send him over.

Laurent lathered the oil and pressed his fingers inside, one at a time, slowly stretching Damen out. He didn’t search for his prostate, knowing that Damen liked it more when it was with Laurent's cock. The shock of something so intense so suddenly often had Damen screaming.

“I’m ready,” Damen gasped. It was all Laurent needed to press inside, slowly rocking in, still stretching Damen out as he did. The fit was tight at first, but Damen was soon left needing more, bucking up into Laurent’s thrusts with needy moans.

“I love your voice,” Laurent sighed, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He hiked Damen’s muscled leg up against his chest, aiming for more leverage. When he found Damen’s prostate, Damen let out an embarrassing high pitched cry.

“That’s it,” Laurent encouraged, his own voice starting to hitch just slightly. “I want to hear you.”

Damen didn’t hold back, always allowing Laurent to take from him what he needed. At first, most of their troubles with intimacy stemmed from Laurent being unable to ask or tell Damen what he needed. Now, Laurent was unafraid to say what he wanted, and Damen would give him anything he asked for. 

Damen settled back into the couch, allowing Laurent to take him as he pleased. His head curled around the armrest as his body arched, his gasps and moans aimed towards the ceiling.

“Everybody is going to know what we’ve done,” Laurent said. “Everyone is going to know that I’m yours now.”

“Are you happy?” Damen asked, a brief moment of clarity. Laurent stopped his thrusts, bending down to take Damen’s lips. Damen sighed, looking at the art he created on Laurent’s neck. It was a beautiful patch of blues, purples, and reds, and Damen was going to enjoy it when people gawked at their King tomorrow. 

“Yes. I’m very happy.” Laurent’s smile was as radiant as the sun, and Damen couldn’t help but smile back.

They continue fucking until Damen shuddered to release, his hole clenching around Laurent’s cock tightly. Laurent was also pushed over the edge from the pressure, his hands clenched tightly in Damen’s curls. Their bodies were pressed together as close as possible, panting and breathing between one being.

Damen took the time together to map out Laurent’s skin with the pads of his fingers, drawing random symbols across his body. Damen wished he could keep Laurent here forever, inside his heart and under his protection. He’d be damned if he let anyone hurt Laurent again, including himself.

Laurent sensed the gravity of the moment and ignored his itch to frantically clean, staying inside Damen for a little longer. He wrapped himself around Damen, as tight as he could. 

The next day they woke to the servants staring at Laurent’s neck. Their gaze was obvious, but their apologetic faces suggested they were ashamed of their thoughts. Damen was stuck halfway between ordering them to stop looking at Laurent’s bruises, and ordering them to look a little longer.

_Yes. He’s mine._

It was Nikandros who had the best reaction, one which Damen may never forget. 

“Your Majesty,” Nikandros said with concern, his brows furrowed at the sight of Laurent's neck. “What has happened to your-”

As Damen stepped into view, Nikandros’ mental picture completed itself. His mouth opened in recognition and then promptly shut, a pink blush visible against his darkly tanned skin. 

“You don’t know what a love bite is?” Laurent asked, a clear smirk on his face. “Didn’t Jord show you that particular practice?”

“I’m sorry,” Nikandros squeaked, promptly scurrying away, most likely to complain to Jord about how embarrassing this moment was. Jord, as one of Laurent’s most trusted guards, knew full well just how unashamed Laurent could be with Damen. 

“I think you finally broke him,” Damen said, taking Laurent into his arms.

“About time. I’ve been trying for years.”

Damen smiled into the soft skin of Laurent’s neck. _Home._

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out @laurentdamens on tumblr if you have the time. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
